Laughing our way through it
by magspags02
Summary: Not about the orignal sisterhood. loosly baised on me and my friends. The pants will come into veiw later in the story. i suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

Introduction:

The four of us, together through thick and thin, but now that I think about it, there hasn't been that much thick, or thin, we were just in between. Six years ago, when I moved into my new house, I met the three girls that would become my greatest friends.

The four of us, Terry, Casey, Tina, and me, had been friends for the most part, for the past four years. At first I was best friends with Casey's younger sister, Mary, but for some reason we drifted apart, about the same time I became good friends with Casey, imagine that.

Well, let me tell you a little bit about us before we get into the story. I will start with Casey. Casey is a soccer player, but I wouldn't classify her as a jock. She doesn't train like crazy, but she is pretty dedicated to her sport. She it tall, blonde, laid-back, and yes, a little controlling at times, but no one ever complains.

Tina, well, Tina is quiet, until you really get to know her. She is a bit sarcastic at times, though you would never think that, she is also blonde, not to tall, but not to short. She is a diver, a pretty good one at that. Although I haven't actually ever seen her dive. Maybe that will be my next goal.

Then there is Terry, crazy Terry, or Tar as we like to call her after she got her tire stuck in tar. I think she is a brunette, but I can never really remember, she dyes her hair so many different colors. She is someone I have always envied a little, she is able to be herself, and isn't afraid of a challenge. She is little, and by little I mean short and skinny, another reason I envy her, and all my other friends, they all have great bodies.

Last, and hopefully not least there is me. Kari, I am short, and well lets just say, not skinny. I can be shy, and then I can be outgoing, I guess it depends on my mood.I am notremotly athlectic, and well that just fits meI guess. I amquiet like Tina, until you get toknow me, and thenI am justasannoying as the next person. I love towrite and read,Iguess thatis my thing, maybe.I just turned sixteen, and can't wait for the summer to come.


	2. Learning How to Scream

Learning how to scream:

'Fizz...' Kari had become an expert in opening bottles of pop. They were her specialty. She could open it without having it fizz out all over her. It was one her special talents.

"HEY, Kar, we are going to start the movie without you if you don't hurry it up." Kari heard he friends call from the living room. She knew they had a low patience level.

"Go ahead and start it, I really don't need to see the beginning, now do I?" She called back; she had no desire to watch the movie whatsoever. Two of her best friends decided it would be fun to watch a scary movie in the middle of the night. Not Kari's idea of fun. She hated scary movies, especially the ones that were blood, gore, and things popping out at you.

"Seriously Kar, if I have to watch this movie you have to watch this movie. That was the deal right. Plus we have two happy movies we will watch afterward." Kari heard her friend, Terry come into the kitchen, she to was a scaredy-cat.

"But I don't wannaaaa." Kari whined, she knew that her friends weren't doing this to torture her, and that she really didn't have to watch it, but she knew they would never live it down if she did.

"Plus we are stocked up with blankets and extra pillows for you to cover your face with when you get scared." Tina said, her and Casey had now also joined Kari and Terry in the kitchen. Kari shot Tina a look before letting out a large groan.

"You guys, I just don't see why we can't watch this movie in the middle of the afternoon."

"Because that would ruin half the suspense dummy, and that is half of the movie." Casey said, clamping her hands around Kari's arm, with Terry on the other side and Tina behind her, they pulled and pushed Kari into the living room and forced her on the couch.

"I hate you all, by the way." She said, she didn't really hate them, but at the time she wasn't in a good enough mood to say that.

"We know that, now will you shut-up and watch the movie."

About two hours later the girls sat up, staring at the screen, the twist at the end had been such a shock that they were speechless. Kari was holding a pillow over her blanket-covered face, her fingers jammed into her ears. Terry had physically turned around and pushed her face into the back of the couch. Tina just stared at the TV screen, which was playing creepy music to go with the rolling credits. Casey's eyes showed a small indication of tears, not from cry though, from laughing so hard at Kari and Terry while they were screaming.

"Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Casey asked, in her sweetest voice. Why did she take such a strange pleasure in watching her friends freak out?

"Not so bad, are you kidding me! The beginning, with the guy and the eye, and then the thing snapped, and they showed it, how was that not so bad? And then the end, with the girl in the bathtub and she popped out." Kari shuddered; her fingers were still in her ears so her voice was a bit louder that normal.

"I thought you couldn't see the screen." Tina teased. She knew Kari would take a peek over the blanket, as much as she hated movies like that, she couldn't stand not knowing what was going on at the same time.

"There are some things you just can't block out I guess." Casey said, nudging Terry who was still facing the back of the couch. "You alright there Tar?" Casey said, trying to get Terry to move her face out of the couch.

"I'm fine." Terry's muffled voice came out. She hated scary movies, why did her friends insist on like them? She would never understand.

"Alright, good. Now, which movie should we watch now?" Casey said, looking at her extensive movie collection. The Mayer's were avid movie lovers, and had at least 100 movies, maybe more.

"Why don't we let Terry or Kari pick since we made them watch the other movie." Tina suggested.

"Tar, Kar, what movie?" Casey said, she was getting antsy, she needed to do something.

"I don't care, Tar, why don't you pick?" Kari said, she was always impartial when picking things.

"Oh, let's see, how about…" They could see that she was enjoying herself. She could pick any movie she wanted to and they had to watch it. No matter what. "The Mummy!" she exclaimed, it had been a while after she had last watched that movie. Tina and Casey weren't big fans off the movie.

"YEA!" Kari exclaimed right along with her. She too was a big fan of the movie, she knew about every line, and well, wasn't a good person to watch it with.

"Do we have to?" Casey wailed, man she didn't want to watch it, why did she let her friends choose the movies, why?

"Yes, we have to, Kar go get it before she hides it." Terry said, and Kari jumped up flew over the back of the love seat and ran to the "M" section and searched for the movie.

"Mi-Mo-Come on where is it. Ah "The Mummy Returns" alright where is it? It should be right here." She heard Casey laughing uncontrollably beside her.

"Looking for…this?" She said, pulling "The Mummy" out from behind her back.

"Cas, come on, give it to me." Kari said, reaching for it, she hated these games, all of her friends, being taller then her always ended up holding it up above their heads, out of her reach, and just as she had expected that is exactly was Casey did. "Come on Casey! That is not fair."

"Who said anything about playing fairly?" Casey said, running towards the center of the room. She couldn't be cornered.

"Oh, so we aren't playing fairly now. Ok then." Kari said, leaping over the love seat and heading right towards Casey. "Well then you won't mind me using unfair methods to get it from you, will you?" Casey noticed an evil gleam in her eye, and she had a feeling that she knew what was going to happen.

"No, come on, please. HAHAHAHAH-STOP-HEEHEHE-COMEONKARISTOPIT-HAHAHA!" Casey hated to be tickled, it was the worst feeling in the world, and unfortunately Kari knew that.

"Tar, grab the movie, hurry up! Grab it." Kari said, continuing to tickle Casey.

"Ti-heheeh-na-hahahahaa, help me!" Casey managed to get out in between gasps. But Tina was too overcome with fits of laughter to care.

"TAR TAKE THE MOVIE!" Kari yelled, she couldn't tickle Casey any more, she knew that Casey was stronger than her and could easily over power her. Terry jumped up and grabbed the movie from Casey's outstretched hand.

"Damn it. Thanks for your help Tina." Casey said, plopping down on the couch shooting a glare at Tina. Tina just shrugged and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Well, Cas, looks like you have to suffer anyway." Terry said, popping the movie in and pressing play.


End file.
